


Lucky

by vll8586



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mixtape, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vll8586/pseuds/vll8586
Summary: Percy gives Annabeth a mixtape.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 96





	Lucky

From the moment Percy opened his door, Annabeth knew something was up. They’d been together for almost a year and best friends for much longer than that, so she could read him easily. 

Annabeth stepped through the front door as he stood there smiling at her with his hands firmly planted in his pockets.

“You happy to see me?” she laughed. He was grinning, but also looked somewhat embarrassed. 

“I have something for you,” he blurted out. “A little early birthday present.” 

Annabeth didn’t know what to say. Whatever it was, he definitely was a little nervous about it. She followed him into Cabin 3, where they were lucky enough to have a place to be alone at camp. 

“Lie down,” he said. “I- I mean you can lie down on my bed if you want. Actually, just get comfortable. Do whatever you want.”

Annabeth loved this side of Percy. This cute and flustered and kind of shy boy, so different from the hardened and fierce demigod he'd become. They’d survived so many battles, so many life or death situations. He’d told her that she was his tie to the mortal world and there he was losing his mind over trying to give her a present. 

She lightly put her hand on his chest to stop him from panicking anymore. “I’ll lie on your bed if you’re coming with me.” 

It sounded more seductive than she intended and a blush crept up her cheeks, as well as his. Instead of trying to backpedal, she sat down then leaned back so her head was resting on his pillow. He’d said to make herself comfortable, and nothing was more comfortable than the plushness of his bed being surrounded by the sea breeze scent of him. She left room on the side so he could slide in next to her. 

“Close your eyes and hold out your hands,” he says. His voice is quiet.

Percy was the only person Annabeth trusted enough to tell her to do something like that. What she felt was a kind of flat plastic circle, almost like a discus. She opened her eyes and looked at his waiting face. 

“A portable cd player?” she asked, trying not to sound too confused. 

“I was going to get you a real walkman, but trying to cut actual tapes just got too crazy so I made you a cd instead.” 

It dawned on her then. “A cd like a mixtape?”

“I probably could have just said it was a mixtape.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “But, um, I was hoping we could listen to it together?” 

Again, Annabeth didn't know what to say. She nodded as she pictured him listening to song after song, finding ones that he thought she would like. It was almost too much for her.

He settled in next to her then immediately sat up. “I should have gotten a headphone splitter!”

“No, this is perfect,” Annabeth said. 

He leaned back again and handed her one of the earbuds. She closed her eyes as he fumbled with the cd player to start the music. The first song was a classic rock song Percy had been humming to himself for days at camp until Annabeth made him sit down and play it for her. With her eyes still closed she patted around with her hand until she found his. 

And that’s how they stayed. Annabeth might comment a little or hum along and Percy might tell a little anecdote, but mostly they held hands and listened. She kept her eyes shut because she could picture Percy’s face in her mind and that mental image was enough for tears to well up. 

A tear did slip out and run down her cheek, but a finger caught it with a gentle brush. 

There was a moment of silence between songs and Percy said, “Okay, this is the last one.” 

Annabeth recognized it immediately and let out a sound that was somewhere between and whine, an _aw_ , and a gasp. 

_Do you hear me,_

_I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

Annabeth didn’t want to know what her face looked like, but she was so glad she could see Percy’s. He was smiling so widely, almost with a smug satisfaction, like he knew she would absolutely lose it when she heard this song. 

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

“Percy,” was all she could say. 

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

There were no words for the depth and width of emotion that was pouring through Annabeth. It was such a simple and almost cliche song, but it encapsulated so much of what she felt for Percy. And what Percy felt for her.

What Percy felt for her. 

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

Even though they were lying beside each other, Annabeth needed him to be closer. She gently pulled the earbuds into her hand and placed the cd player on his bedside table. Before he could protest, she was pulling him into her arms, so his head rested on her chest. She kept one arm around his back and threaded her other hand into his hair. His arms rested at her sides. Enjoying the feeling of his weight against her body, she ran his nails along his back and tried to keep her breathing even, even though there were tears still streaming down her face. 

“So you liked it?” he asked, his voice muffled by her shirt. 

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“That’s a lie.”

He pushed himself up with his arms to look at her. “Just because I knew you would cry that doesn’t mean I was trying to make you cry.”

“Well, it’s still up to you to make me feel better.”

She didn’t have to spell out how exactly he could do that. 

Percy leaned up and kissed her. “Lucky I’m in love with my best friend,” he sang, in the off key that was so familiar to her. 

“Let’s leave the singing to Jason Mraz,” she laughed, brushing her nose against his. He reached around her back and rolled over so now she was looking down at him. A few more languid kisses later, Annabeth nuzzled into her boyfriend’s neck and sighed. “Wanna listen to it again?”

“The whole thing?”

She nodded.

“Of course, that’s why I made it.”

They resumed their positions beside each other for a second before Annabeth curled into Percy’s side instead. When she cried again the second time, he was ready to wipe the tears off her cheeks and soothe her with kisses. The third time around, they sang in each other’s faces, and she fell asleep to it again that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and thanks to the anon who suggested this prompt! If you wanna send me prompts, go to my tumblr percyheartsannabeth.tumblr.com :)
> 
> Song lyrics are from Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat!


End file.
